


Until the dawn breaks

by HanHathma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma
Relationships: Female Alien Captain/Female Human Starship Trooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Until the dawn breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts), [wjock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vlarian Oath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288197) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 




End file.
